Zikans
Zikans are infamous, semi-legendary monsters of the Zabirath Mountains. Few people live to tell the tale of meeting them, as such few, if any credible descriptions exist. At large, they are described having grey, stone-like fur overall, and moving on four feets that end in four large, tálon like claw. Legs are or equal length, their back is géntly sloped but overall of the some height. From the front their Faces are likened to that of a horse, elongated with deap-seated eyes and round nostrils. hind legs are shorter, in the front they are much higher, than from the back. Teeth are seldom found but they are of a humán fists size. Few skeletal samples show them to resemble certain monkey species of the far north, but the dentition is considered to be more pig-like, and such omnivorious. Some stories indeed reinforce this theory, as they are told to often chew on the bark of the giant pines growing all along the ridges. Despite that, they are known to kill and consume animals, wild and domesticated alike, or even humans in the winter. Most of the human-zikan contact happens in this context, and as such it is hevily mythicized. Cart-sized zikans are considered average, with exceptional males or females exceeding that of a half. The sexing of an alive zikan is nigh-impossible due to the nonexistent sexual dimorphism, adults with an offspring are consideres females, whereas adults without are reported as males. They lead solitary lives, females with children are actively avoiding single males. About the mating near-nothing is known, it is considered to happen during the fall, wenn the Zabirath are loud of the echoing roars. Even a young zikan can Match a well-built man in power, but the interactions with them are rarely fatal, albeit risky, because of their physical prowess, and the vincinity of an adult female. Zikans tend to be extremely territorial. Out in the flatlands, non-hungry individuals are almost always peaceful, as long as nobody stays in their way. Occasional damaging or killing is atributable to their curiosity. However, up in the mountains no measure of peace remains, when they confront, intimidate and usually kill perceived intruders. Protected by thick and hard skin, zikans are largely shielded from individual weapons at all, but the weakest spots, like at the groin, throat, or armpit. To penetrate their body face to face, at least a scorpion is needed, or scores of hunters, armed with dogs, javelins, spears to wear down the beasts' defenses and administer a coup de grace. This is the case of a furious and protecting mother zikan. For an enraged male, hundred men moving in the outmost synchron are required. Despite the best preparation, fatalities almost always occur. The only defence against zikans is hiding in a spot into they cannot reach, and praying that they move further without notice. Or alternatively spotting them from a distance, and unleashing the full power of a large caliber ballista with a heavy stone, to crush the beast dead on the spot.